


What Happened in Vegas

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: From Tumblr Prompts-They asked for the prompts... but not necessarily the smut. However, I don't think they are complaining... are they?1. Sun Screen pt 12. Hot Tub (Interlude)3. Sun Screen pt 24. Hit the Ground Running





	1. Sun Screen pt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarcysFlereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/gifts), [kissedbydragonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/gifts), [cinelitchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/gifts).



“Ummm… could you?” Lucy implored, her outstretched hand offering Flynn a bottle of sunscreen. Flynn had been trying to ignore the blatant attractiveness that was Lucy Preston in a bakini- but she seemed rather determined to make sure that wasn’t the case.

“We get no sun in the bunker,” she whispered so low he could hardly hear her, “I just don’t want to fry.”

“Of course,” Flynn managed, his voice gruff. If Lucy noticed his nervousness she didn’t mention it.

She pulled her hair into a pony and twisted it over her shoulder. For a moment, Flynn begged for a sleeper agent to just shoot him. Her back was like perfect porcelain. Truth be told, he hadn’t touched a woman in so long, he wasn’t entirely sure he could handle it.

So, he started slow, light touches gently massaging the sun screen into her. His natural instinct took over, and next thing he knew, he was working out the knots in her upper back.

“Mhmmmm… Flynn,” Lucy practically moaned and Flynn felt a tightness in his lap. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Suddenly, Flynn pulled his arms away, and Lucy fell back, the small of her back grazing his lap, and her head against his chest. Apparently she had been really enjoying herself, and was leaning into his touch. She looked up at him and let out a disappointed wimper- which didn’t help his situation any.

Suddenly her eyes bulged, and Flynn knew he was outted. A moment later, Lucy’s eyes seemed to crinkle in amusement.

“Hi, Flynn.” She said in a half sing-song voice.

“Uh, Hello, Lucy.” He said, fighting every urge he had to touch her.

Getting up, she pushed against him, again not helping the situation.

It isn’t until that night, when she comes to his room with a bottle of rum, that Flynn realizes she was happy to know that he was… um… happy.


	2. Hot Tub (interlude)

“She lives!” A familiar voice yells, looking up from her Pina Colada, Lucy spies Rufus and Jiya entering the pool area.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Carlin!” Lucy sings, and sips her drink again, taking a moment to shift and make space for the couple- which conveniently forces her to slide up to Flynn, plastering herself to his side. Jiya kisses Rufus, who offers to grab her a drink while she slips into the hot tub.

“Hey, maid of honor!” Jiya laughs. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we did this…” She admires her wedding ring briefly.

“It’s beautiful, I am so happy for you.” Lucy beams at her friend and kisses her on the cheek.

“How many of those have you had?” Jiya asks playfully, clearly surprised by the affection. “Flynn, are you keeping an eye on her?”

Flynn laughs, “Of course, although, I don’t think anyone can talk her out of something she wants.” Lucy is suddenly aware that his arm is around her, his hand hanging over her shoulder.

“And anyway,” Lucy teases, “I think he’s keeping two eyes on me.” She squeezes his thigh, realizing too late what she just did.

Lucy looks at Jiya, whose eyes are bugging. She doesn’t even get the chance to look at Flynn before she realizes he is getting out of the hot tub.

“I, uh… I am going to go do a thing.” He mumbles as he walks away.

Closing her eyes, Lucy realizes mortified is the right word for how she is feeling.

“Okay. What exactly is happening here?” Jiya asks as Lucy opens her eyes. “Flynn had his arm around you, you were almost sitting on top of him… and teasing him- oh my god his face. I will never forget how much that man can blush.”

“Did I embarrass him? Oh, no…” Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose. Closing her eyes tight- maybe it’s a dream?

“Embarrassed? Well… um… I don’t know how to classify what just happened.” Jiya breathes steadily. “But, did you notice his ring?”

“What?” Lucy asks.

“When he had his arm around you… I noticed his wedding ring is gone. He noticed me staring- I think that was why he got up.” 

“Oh.” Is all Lucy can say, as she downs the rest of her drink in a consistent slurp.

“Did anything else happen?” Jiya asks, sensing more of a story here.

“Umm…” Lucy chews her bottom lip. “Nothing I should tell anyone about… I don’t want to embarrass him.”

“Oh, if it has something to do with the accidentally erotic massage that happened earlier, you don’t need to say anything. I fear I saw that.”

“It was sunscreen.”

“And my mind was blinded.” Jiya says, laughing. “Anyway- my opinion, Lucy… you’re at a wedding… and what happens in Vegas, right?”

Lucy feels an evil smirk cross her face- maybe Jiya is right?

“What happens in Vegas?” Rufus asks, as he hands Jiya a drink. The women just giggle.


	3. Sun Screen Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I had to...

Lucy takes a deep breath as she readies herself. She can do this. She was wearing a burgundy negligee that was much less revealing than her bikini had been earlier that day. She was sure Flynn would find it just as enjoyable. She adds a robe to keep some mystery. 

Seduction had never been her forte, but with him being so… “Happy” earlier, she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stand the idea of him being embarrassed, when this was something she had wanted for far too long.

Also, the thought of those hands. The way he had touched her, even when just putting sunscreen on her… She knew she had to know- and while she’s feeling wreckless, she might as well give it a go. After all, “what happens in Vegas”, right?

She takes one last look at herself in the mirror. Her brunette curls are perfect, her cheeks pinched to a rosy glow, and her lips are a gentle pink from having been worked by her teeth- out of nerves, of course. She grabs the bottle of Rum that she actually purchased downstairs, two glasses, and puts on her slippers.

She knocks on the door that joins their rooms.

“Just a minute!”

His voice comes through clearly. A moment later the door opens, and Flynn is standing in front of her in just a tank top and sweat pants. And Lucy is sure she’s biting her lip again.

Flynn’s eyes widen slightly in suprise- and Lucy feels herself blush under his gaze.

“I got some Rum- if you’d like?”

“Yeah.” He blinks. “Yes, yes of course! Please come in.” He gestures and moves to the side so Lucy can enter the room. After an awkward silence, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“To victories.” She says, handing the man a glass.

“What victory might that be?

"I didn’t get sunburnt. And my muscles feel much better.” She winks at him.

He sputters at that, causing a bit of rum to go through his nose.

“Oh my god, Garcia!” Lucy yells as he sits down on the chair coughing. “Are you okay?” She asks innocently.

“Yeah,” he says, laughing. And then he becomes tender, “You said my name.”

Lucy looks at him with honey brown eyes. And he stretches out his hand for her, which she takes. With in moments, she is pulled onto his lap, and he is kissing her hard, his hand in her hair, and her arms around his neck.

When he pushes the robe off her shoulders and and sees her evening attire, he momentarily short circuits. And they both find they are very, very happy about this arrangement.


	4. Hit the Ground Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what happened after Lucy ended up on Flynns lap. 
> 
> Might need to switch this to "E".

I could love him.

Lucy thinks to herself as Garcia Flynn has his hand between her legs, and she sits on his lap, kissing his neck, and teasing his erection with her ass. 

He slips a finger inside her, and kisses her cleavage, which is on a chest that had become increasingly more bare as her negligee slips farther and farther down.

“God Lucy,” He gulps, “you're so… wet.” 

“That's a given when you kiss me and touch me like-“ Lucy lets out a moan, as his second finger interrupts her words. “Oh my god, Flynn.” 

He is pumping his fingers in and out of her, and somehow he has the where with all to massage her clit with his thumb. Lucy isn't even aware that she has begun to ride him, a gesture which he takes as a compliment- and which encourages him to go faster. 

When she comes, her hands are gripping his shirt on his chest, as she hovers above him. The sensation has forced her to pull her hips up- however, she is thankful that Flynn knows enough about the female orgasm to follow her, and continue his thrusts and circles until she done moaning. She looks down at him briefly noting that the top half of her nipples are exposed. 

Flynn is just as effected as she is, and when she decends he bucks his hips toward her, so she knows it. She kisses him hard, and plunges her hand between them to loosen the tie on his sweats. Any protest is gone as she makes it clear that she is very glad this is happening. With her hand on his erection, she smiles at him and kisses him softly, as she strokes him tenderly. 

Its his turn to moan now, and he does. Noticing the angle isn't ideal, he lifts her up, and walks to the desk. Placing her on it, he finishes the work of shucking his pants and boxers. Lucy helps herself to his tank. 

“I like this…” He says thumbing the fabric over her waist. 

“Then lets keep it on.” Lucy concedes, grateful that she won't have to be cold... Naked with blankets is nice. Naked exposed to the air is a little more chilly for her. “For now.”

“For now.” Flynn agrees his smile twisted making him look devilishly handsome. He hooks Lucy's leg over his forearm as he perches his hand on the table. “are you ready?”

She nods, putting her arms around his neck again. She gasps as he pushes deliciously deep into her. When he is in, he gives them both a moment to recover. Lucy tilts her hips, so that she can feel him against every part of her when he thrusts. 

And thrust he does. Over and over and over again. All the while holding Lucy steady. The control he had to make her feel everything with just his hips… Truth is, she is in awe. 

I love him. 

She thinks to herself as a blinding light takes them away in simultaneous climax. When she comes down, she realizes she is kissing his chest- any part of it she can reach. Her appreciation is well received, as he looks down at her with affection. Without a word, he kisses her lips- deeply yet lazily. And he lifts her to cradle as he walks her to his bed- which promptly becomes their bed for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
